


Snowman

by Bandersnatch91



Series: 25 Days of Fic [21]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandersnatch91/pseuds/Bandersnatch91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Newton makes a snowman, and Hermann gets rather mad because his scarf was used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterssheild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterssheild/gifts).



> Something sweet, something safe, figured I would watch it with all the smut and make rather cute fics towards the end, I do hope you enjoy it. =D

**-Snowman-**

Newton grinned cutting out snowmen for the Christmas party that they would be having in Germany. Though, he wondered if German’s celebrated Christmas. He had asked Hermann about it and had gotten a rather rude smack upside the head with a red faced man yelling at him that of course German’s celebrated Christmas and to not be a daft buffoon. Newton had taken that as a ‘Yes, they do celebrate Christmas’ and had decided to make snowmen for the party.

They had arrived in German a few days ago to see how the old team was holding up, after all it was the last station that was still up and running after the Kaiju attack. He had found his lodgings to be fine if a little small, and rather made him miss his home in America. He rubbed his tattooed arm chewing on a Twinkie and had asked a rather interesting question to Hermann, at least he thought so.

“Do you think Santa likes Twinkie?” Newton spoke between a full mouth stuffed with the yellow and cream pastry.

Hermann had felt that he didn’t or shouldn’t respond to anymore of Newton’s rather stupid questions and questioned how Newton had become the top scientist on Kaiju and decided it probably took a nut job to understand creatures like that, then again there were a lot of people who did surprise him when it came to their personalities and their jobs.  So he simply responded with a drawled out tone. “You are a Twinkie.” And he had left the conversation at that deciding to find someone a little bit less childish to talk to, and not an idiot to boot, though he did have to silently admit that Newton was smart when he was enthused and knew what exactly it was that he was doing. He supposed the best way to describe Newton was that he was eccentric.

Hermann had spent a few hours wandering around the German facility only by chance did he happen upon a window watching Newton building a snowman in the snow. What was with this man and snowmen? First the paper cut outs that he had taken it as his personal job to place just about everywhere visible, and now he was building one outside.  

Deciding to take the bait he opened the door to the outside area that had been located in the central area of the base, like most establishments it was nice to have a little lighting in the area, even though it was blocked with four walls and only one in and out door to the building and the little ‘park’ itself. He stepped outside hearing the snow crunching under his feet as he stopped and stared as Newton bent over to start the middle piece of the snowman’s body.

He waited patiently until he realized after five minutes of standing in the cold that he wasn’t being acknowledged either by the fact that Newton did not know he was standing there or he was ignoring him. He figured it was the fire option, and decided to make his presence known by clearing his throat. “What the hell are you doing?”

Newton lifted his head continuing his work and smiled up at Hermann with bright crystal clear eyes that showed his enjoyment of the holiday season. “I’m making a snowman what’s it look like I’m doing?”

“I would say you’re making an idiot out of yourself, as per usual.” Responded Herman as he shifted with the accompaniment of crunching of the snow under his weight.  He shuffled closer as Newton lifted the center ball of the snowman only to bend down to start making his head. “It’s off.”

“It’s a snowman, it isn’t perfect science. Did you want to make one?” Newton asked as he placed the newly made head on and grinned before bending down to grab some rocks for eyes, and a mouth. It was then that Hermann noticed the carrot that peaked out of his jacket and he raised an eyebrow as Newton grabbed the carrot placing it for his nose turning his eyes to Hermann and in child delight he bounced over swiping Hermann’s scarf from right off his throat. “Let me borrow this!”

“No! That’s mine you didn’t ask.” Hermann growled.

“Well, duh? I just did, kind of!” He flashed Hermann a rather bright smile that broke his face in two if possible and he wrapped the scarf around it. “It’s finished!”

Hermann scowled and after getting his hands smacked a few times from trying to retrieve his article of clothing did he grumble and resign to Newton’s childish pettiness and scowled at the snowman a frown marring his features. “What’s so great about him?” He responded noticing that it was him as a snowman. He sent a glare to Newton.

“Well, if you hadn’t noticed he is you in snow and rock form!” He chimed. It was in that moment that Hermann dropped his cane and threw himself at Newton both being slammed into the cold cushion of the soft powder of snow. He bared his teeth eyes narrowed.

He sat up pulling his fist back to hit Newton in the face a paused. His eyebrows turn up and his face dropped as the anger left him. He hit Newton lightly on the face, more like a soft brush of his knuckles against his fist and lent down to kiss Newton on the lips.

Newton was slow to respond but once he realized he wasn’t going to get hit he kissed back. His five o clock shadow brushed against Hermann’s clean shaven face leaving his face slightly scratchy from the rough treatment of facial hair. Newton’s hands wormed their way up to wrap around and find claim on the back of Herman’s neck pulling him closer.

Tongues met and a more opened mouth French kiss was engaged as Herman and Newton tried to devour one another with slight bites, licks and nips. He rolled his hips up to meet Hermann’s own hips and grinned when he felt something hard press back at him. He grinned back knowing that constricting feeling that denim could give Herman as he himself was having an issue with constricting denim himself.

Newton gave Herman one last lingering lick and pulled away from the kiss breathless. “What do you say we finish this in my room?”

Hermann rolled his eyes. “I am not stepping foot in that mess you call a room, who knows what disease I might get.”

Though Newton knew it should have been an insult he couldn’t help but smile happily at the fact that Herman hadn’t said no. “So your room it is then?” Hermann rolled his eyes pulling himself up with the help of his cane once he had located it, and Held out a hand to help Newton up.

Newton took the offered help gladly and stood up brushing his knees. He got a rather strange look from Hermann. “What?”

“If you start singing Christmas Carol’s I’m going to deck you for reals this time.” Hermann had threatened with a sour look.

“Alright, alright, no Christmas carol’s then.” Newton shrugged as he led Hermann inside as they wandered back to Hermann’s room. The scarf on the snowman forgotten as it sat alone in the snow with a makeshift scowl or frown on its face.

 

**-End-**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and Hope you enjoyed it,  
> Still rather new to this fandom, though I do have my feet wet with it,  
> Happy Holidays,  
> bandersnatch91


End file.
